The next Pokemon Professor
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: Little brother of the Shino Champion, he strives to become the next Pokémon Professor. Along the way, he encounters another who wants to become a Pokémon Master. With the two teaming up in the Hoenn region, who knows what will happen next. I don't own anything.
1. Meet Ralts

'Moving from Shino was quite the trip, but I think everything will end up pretty nice out in Hoenn.' I thought, exiting the back of the truck. "Little Root town, I begin my adventure there!" I said, pointing off into the distance.

**Later**

"This is Professor Burtch's lab?" I asked myself, standing in front of the building. I watched as a lightning bolt struck down in the woods, gaining my attention. "Better go check that out!" I said, making my way into the woods. As I ran, I came to a halt as I saw a white Pokémon with a green head with red spikes on it. It had its back turned to me, with its arms raised up, jumping to get an Oran berry.

Walking over to it, I knelt down behind it, watching as it jumped up and down. Reaching for the berry, it stopped moving entirely. Picking it, I held it lower for the Pokémon, with it grabbing it. "There you go!" I said, rubbing its head. "Sorry, but I cant stay, I have to go investigate!" I said, standing up and running along.

Once I reached a cliff, I saw a girl in red and an older man pulling on a rope. Running over to them, I grabbed the rope and started pulling on it as well, with them looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Once we pulled, we saw a kid holding a yellow Pokémon, that resembled a mouse. "Thanks for the help, and who might you be?" The man asked, with me looking up at him.

"I'm Dakota, from Shino!" I introduced, with him smiling at me.

"So you're Dakota, its nice to meet you, but at the moment, we have a serious situation on our hands here!" He said, over looking the Pokémon, where a giant robot showed up at the same time. "What's that?" He asked, looking back at the charger like robot.

"Prepare for trouble, for the umpteenth time!" A red head in white and a letter R on her chest said as she stood on top.

"Make it double and I'll make it rhyme!" The blue haired guy said, wearing similar clothes, but a male version of it.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To pronounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" The girl said, with me getting her name.

"James!" The blue haired guy said as they held their hands up high.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare for an out of this world fight!" He said, where the girl suddenly lost all intrest.

"What's the point?" She asked, scaring the guy.

"That's right!" A talking cat Pokémon said, with me staring at it.

"Professor Burtch, that's team Rocket and they keep trying to catch Pikachu!" The boy said, with me looking at them, then the robot.

"Never heard of them." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"I've never heard of them." Professor Burtch said, looking back at the kid.

"Trust me, they are always up to no good!" The boy said, holding the Pikachu closer.

"Where's your thunder bolts?" The voice of the cat called out, with me scratching my chin.

"I wouldn't attack it with electricity, but a fire type would work!" I said, looking at the others, seeing a claw grabbing hold of Pikachu. They ended up hooking some sucker things to Pikachu, and started draining his electricity. The electricity started getting out of control, flying in different directions. "That's a lot of power, I've never seen a Pokémon hold that much!" I said, covering my face, where I watched a bike get fried. Looking past the robot, I watched as a white Pokémon with a green head and holding an Oran berry waltz right over, looking up in curiosity.

Running forward, I moved away from the blasts and slid at the Pokémon, where I covered it, protecting it from the electricity. There was a blast behind me, sending the two of us flying away, not far, but a good distance. I flipped myself and hit the tree, holding the Pokémon in my arms.

Landing on the ground, I looked down at the Pokémon, who was staring up at me. "You ok?" I asked, with it nodding its head.

"Pikachu!" The boy yelled, with us looking over at them, seeing him holding Pikachu in his arms. "Professor Burtch!" He said, with the man and girl nodding and all three of them taking off.

Placing the Pokémon down, I rubbed its head. "Sorry, I have to go check up on them, it was nice meeting you!" I called out, taking off after them.

**Later**

"How's Pikachu?" I asked, seeing Professor Burtch walking out of the lab.

"Pikachu is fine, he should be good as new in the morning!" He said, with me nodding, smiling. "Now, I would offer you one of the starter Pokémon, but I have a feeling, that a certain Ralts wants to be your partner instead." He said, confusing me.

"Ralts?" I asked, making him laugh as he started leading me away.

"Ralts is the Pokémon you saved earlier, and from what I was able to see out the window." He said, with us reaching the door, seeing the same Pokémon walking in, looking up at me. "Ralts has already formed a bond with you!" He said, with me bending down as Ralts held its arms out, with me picking it up and holding it.

"Ralts!" The Pokémon said, hugging me.

"I get it, this is the same Ralts that I gave that berry to!" I said, with it nodding as it now sat in my arms.

"Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. It rarely appears before people as it hides if it senses hostility, but when it does appear, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition. If its trainer is in a cheerful mood, Ralts grows cheerful and joyous in the same way, when it is cheerful, its body warms up slightly." Burtch said, holding a poke ball out to me, as well as a pokedex. "Take this, and discover more Pokémon out in the world!" He said, with me nodding. "I also want you to tag along with Ash, as well as May as they will be heading on their own journey as well." He said, with me smiling up at him.

"Thanks, I think I'll stay here and learn more about Ralts for the day!" I said, with Ralts nodding its head.

**The next day**

Walking down the hall, I had Ralts on my head, with Ralts looking around, never being on such a height before. I allowed Ralts to stay out of its poke ball, because it just didn't seem right to have it stuck in there without seeing the world. Walking up to Ash's room, I stopped once I saw May. "Hello!" I called out, waving at her as she jumped before she could open his room.

She turned to me, looking like she had been caught doing something bad. "Ral!" Ralts said, with me looking up at it, seeing it was waving at her as well.

"Ralts... Is that the same Pokémon that you saved yesterday?" May asked, pointing at Ralts.

"It is, I guess I made a great impression on Ralts that it wanted to stick with me." I said, reaching up and taking Ralts hand and shacking it.

"So, your first Pokémon, is a Psychic type, that's really cool!" She said, smiling at me.

"Psychic and Fairy type." I informed, confusing her.

"What's a Fairy type?" She asked, with me smirking.

"A Fairy type Pokémon is a new type of Pokémon that was discovered in the Calos region, they had to do a lot of paper work to get it finalized, and they still haven't finished, but I do like the idea of fairy Pokémon!" I said, with Ralts nodding its head.

"Fairy type Pokémon do sound cute, and Ralts is a cutie!" May said, with Ralts placing its hands on its face, making us laugh as it was blushing. Hearing a noise from Ash's room, we moved over to the door, with me looking over her at Ash and his Pikachu.

"Well, would you look at that." I whispered, with Ralts grabbing the door and closing it as it was only cracked. "Lets give him his space." I said, where we started walking outside.

**Later**

Walking outside, I set Ralts down, where it started walking around, getting feelings back into its legs. Looking up at me, it waved, followed by May letting out her Pokémon. As her Pokémon came out, she knelt down and rubbed its face. "Good morning Torchick." May said, with it leaning into her hand.

"Torchick." I said, kneeling down and sitting next to Ralts, who jumped into my lap, where I started petting its head, making me smile. "It seems that today is going to be a good day, wouldn't you agree?" I asked Ralts, with it nodding.

"It sure is!" We heard, with us looking up to see a yawning Ash and Pikachu.

May walked over, smiling at him. "How's Pikachu?" She asked, with them looking at her.

"He's great!" Ash said, making Pikachu smile even more as she reached out and petted him.

Pikachu looked down, and got excited. "Picka!" Pickahu said, jumping down to greet Torchick. "Pikachu!" He said, with Torchick smiling back.

"Torchick!" Torchick said back, with both of them running around, having fun.

They stopped once they saw Ralts, with us watching them running over to us, with Ralts turning around and hugging me, making me smile, confusing the two Pokémon and the other two trainers. "Sorry, but Ralts is shy, but I'm sure that Ralts will play with you two one day!" I said, with me rubbing Ralts back.

"Ralts, that seems like a cool Pokémon, is it a ghost type?" Ash asked, with us looking up at him.

"Ralts is a Psychic type, but according to the Calos region, its a Psychic Fairy type." I said, looking down at Ralts. "Fairy type Pokémon arnt confirmed to be a new species, but I hope it does." I said, with Ash nodding.

"It could change the world it that was the case!" He said, with me nodding as well.

"I'm surprised that you know that!" Burtch said as he walked out, with May returning her Pokémon and Pikachu jumping on Ash's shoulder, with me standing up while holding Ralts.

"Well, I want to become a Pokémon professor one day!" I said, with him nodding.

"You three will have to register in the Hoenn Pokémon league at the nearest Pokémon center, ok?" He asked, with a green haired man with glasses walking out as well.

"And the nearest town where I think you'll find one is Oldale town!" He said, with me placing Ralts on my head.

"Ok, thanks!" Ash said, with May looking upset.

"Walking all that way alone makes me nervous, and my bike is destroyed, thanks to your Pikachu, mister." May said as she placed her hands behind her head, looking dead at Ash, who flinched. "There must be a solution, a way to get to Oldale town on foot." She said, with me nodding my head.

"I say that we go together, with May knowing the way as she's from here, it shouldn't be that big of a deal!" I said, with May nodding. "Besides, what's an adventure without friends?" I asked, with Ralts nodding.

"Really Ash, I don't mind at all, its no trouble at all!" May said, rubbing Pikachu's face, making it smile.

"Ok, that sounds like a good Idea!" He said, with her smirking.

"Good idea, you two head on, and make sure to have a lot of fun!" Burtch said, with us walking off.


	2. Oldale Town

"Pikachu, since Oldale town is so class, do you want to run the rest of the way?" Ash asked his Pikachu, who looked at him happily.

"Pika!"

"Hey, hold up a minute!" May yelled, with all of us looking at her.

'What's wrong with her?' I thought, with Ralts tilting its head.

"You're walking too slow!" Ash called out, with us looking at him.

"If you were going to run the whole way, I wouldn't offer to help!" May yelled, waving her arms like a mad person.

"What are you talking about, I just want to get there before it gets dark!" Ash said, with me looking at May.

"He does have a point, if it gets dark, we will have a hard time seeing." I said, with Ralts placing its hands on its head, followed by its horns glowing brightly, with us covering our faces until it went away. "Never mind, Ralts apparently knows Flash!" I said, rubbing Ralts head, with it smiling.

May huffed and placed her hands on her hips, looking away from us. "I did have a bike!" She reminded, with Ralts and I sighing and Ash and Pikachu flinching at that.

"You know, I guess there's no harm if we slow it down just a little bit!" He said, with me seeing Pikachu agreeing with him.

"Over ruled." We heard an echoing female voice, with us looking around.

"We did hear that just now, right?" I asked, with them nodding. "I suggest we hurry up, before a Ghost comes out and attacks." I said, with us continuing on our way.

As we walked, May looked over at us. "I always thought Pokémon were supposed to stay in there poke balls?" She asked, with us looking at our Pokémon.

"Ralts has a close affection to me, and I don't think that it will like it if I stored it into the poke ball without seeing the rest of the world." I said, with Ralts nodding.

"I guess so, but Pikachu likes it better hanging out with me, right buddy?" Ash asked, with Pikachu nodding.

"Pika, Pika!"

"Ralts!"

"huh, I haven't gotten any complaints from my Torchick yet." May said, looking at her poke ball. "Come to think about it, I barley know anything about this Torchick." She said, with me looking at Ralts.

"I don't know much about Ralts, but I'm sure that we'll figure it out down the road." I said, with Ralts hugging my head.

"Check your pokedex!" Ash said, with May pulling her pokedex out.

"Lets see, its a fire type, and its moves are-"

"Hey, look at that!" Ash said, gaining our attention, with us seeing an Azurl.

'I don't feel like this is going to end well.' I thought, frowning at May as she walked ahead of us.

"Aw, its so cute, I want it!" May said, with me shrugging.

"Then go for it!" Ash said, with me crossing my arms as I watched her just pull out a poke ball and throwing it at the Azurl.

"You're supposed to battle it first!" I said, shacking my head.

We watched as it broke free, with her frowning. "Ok then, then Torchick I choose you!" She said, sending out Torchick to battle. "Now... What are those attacks again?" She asked, with Azurl running away, with Torchick chasing after it. "Torchick!" May called out, giving chase as well, where Torchick ran into a tree, with me looking up at Ralts.

"I'm just going to go ahead, this is her fight." I said, with Ralts nodding as we started continuing on.

**Later**

"Wow, ruins!" I said, where I gave a light jog to reach them. "I wonder what this place used to be?" I asked, seeing the rocks around us.

"Ral!" Ralts said, patting my head. Looking up at it, Ralts pointed down, with me looking down as well.

"So, there's something down there?" I asked, with me kneeling down and placing my hand on the ground, with Ralts jumping off and nodding while looking down. "I guess you don't just feel the emotion of people, but Pokémon as well!" I said, with Ralts nodding. "Still, there must be a way down there." I said, looking around at the ruins.

"There is!" A person said, walking over to us, wearing a yellow suit. "That's quite the Pokémon, Ralts is hard to come by!" He said, with me standing up and looking at him while picking up Ralts.

"Who are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Before we could continue our conversation, we heard someone approaching. Walking over to where the noise, we saw Ash and May, with May holding her poke ball. "What is this place?" Ash asked, looking around.

"These are the ruins of Oldale town, I'm professor Alden, and I'm here investigating them!" He introduced, with them looking at me.

"Hi, I'm Ash." Ash introduced as I walked over to them.

"Dakota." I said, waving at him.

"And my names May!" May said, not sounding too happy.

"Nice to meet you! So tell me, where are you three off to?" He asked, with Ralts yawning.

"We're trying to find the Pokémon center!" Ash said, with me nodding as Ralts was getting sleepy.

"Ah, well you're almost there, its right over this hill!" Alden said, with us seeing the Pokémon center.

"If that's the case, we'll leave right away!" I said, taking off.

"Thanks!" Ash said, following me.

"Thanks a bunch!" May said, following after us.

**Later**

Reaching the computer, I sat down and had Ralts in my lap. Dialing a number, I waited for the person to pick up.

"Cynthia here." The person answered, wearing a hard hat with a flashlight on.

"Hey sis, its me!" I called, with her smiling.

"Well now, it appears someone has caught a Ralts as their first Pokémon." She said, closing her eyes. "You're on your way as a Pokémon trainer!" She said, making me sigh.

"PROFESSOR!?" I reminded, with her nodding. "Anyways, I was calling to see how things were going over there." I said, with her nodding.

"Well, nothing has changed since you left, but we are getting deeper and deeper into the tunnels." She said, with me nodding. "From what the ruins say, is that there wasn't just two, but three." She said, confusing me. "Palkia of space, Dialga of time, and we are unable to name the last one, but it is of another dimension, how it got there is unknown, but we will find out." She said, with me seeing her looking behind me. "Who are your new friends?" She asked, with me looking at Ash and May.

"Hi, I'm Ash from Pallet town!" Ash introduced, looking at Pikachu. "This is my partner, Pikachu!" He said, with Pikachu waving with a smile.

"And I'm May, nice to meet you!" May said, bowing a bit.

"Ash, May, Its lovely to meet you two." She said, looking off screen. "I'm Cynthia, the Shino Champion, and older sister to Dakota here." She introduced, shocking them. "Anyway, I have to go, watch out for him for me!" She said, closing the screen.

"Ah, I didn't get to tell her about how we met!" I said, with Ralts lowering its head.

"Maybe next time, she seemed like she was busy anyways." May said, with me standing up.

"Your sister is the Shino Champion, that is so cool!?" Ash yelled, with me nodding. "What kind of Pokémon does she have?" He asked, with me thinking about it.

"I think it would be best for you to see for your self, after all, you cant look them up in this region." I said, making Ash frown. "Anyways, I'm going to get some food for us, so go ahead and mess around or call your family!" I said, holding Ralts as I stood up and walked away.

**Later**

Seeing Ash and May walking in, I waved them over with Ralts, with was on the table. Pikachu hopped off Ash and ran over, with Ralts running away and jumping to the other side of me, hiding. Seeing Pikachu's disappointment, I rubbed Ralts head as to cheer it up. "Hey, you went a head and ordered for us!" Ash said, taking a seat next to me while May sat across.

"I did, I wasn't sure what Pikachu liked to eat, so I ordered a Oran berry juice for both Ralts and Pikachu." I said, with me looking at Ralts. "Go on, just like we practiced!" I said, with Ralts looking up at me.

Jumping on the table, Ralts grabbed one of the two blue bottles and made its way over to Pikachu. Ralts started shacking, where it placed the bottle in front of Pikachu and ran back over to hide behind me. "So that's why you've been leaving us, so that you could help Ralts with its shyness." May said as she was eating.

"Ya, but it will still take a while before Ralts can show confidence." I said, with me rubbing Ralts head.

"These centers are really great, everything you could want in one place!" May said, with me nodding.

"You got to remember, they are only for trainers who are resting between heavy training!" Ash said, with me grabbing the other blue bottle and handing it to Ralts, who sat down and started drinking from it.

"You two are getting ready for heavy training and I'm training too, right?" She asked, with me looking at her.

"Yep!" I said, with me seeing Professor Alden walking over to us.

"Well, if it isn't the three travelers!" He said, with the others looking up at him. "Its good to see that you made it safely!" He said, with me nodding.

"Hi there!" Ash said, waving at him as he took a seat across from us and started eating with us.

**Later**

"Such a small room, its a wonder how you move around." I said, with me holding Ralts as Ash, May and I entered the lab. Stopping once I saw a tablet, I picked it up. "I recognize these carvings, my sister is currently reading up on these as well!" I said, looking at Professor Alden.

"Is she now, I guess I'll have to exchange notes with her." He said, with me nodding. "You remember the ruins, and how Ralts was sensing Pokémon under ground?" He asked, with us nodding. "Well, there are ancient Pokémon down there, and they haven't even changed over the years." He said, with my eyes widening.

"You arnt talking about Aridactal and Kabuto, are you?" I asked, with him nodding.

"You're smart, no, these Pokémon come from the same time period, and are still alive!" He said, with me smiling.

"Imagine, discovering a long lost Pokémon!" I said, with him nodding.

"Wow, you get really excited about this, don't you?" May asked, with me turning to her.

"Of course, this can change the world!" I said, turning back to him. "What kind of Pokémon do you expect to see down there?" I asked, with him smiling.

"I don't know, but I expect something really cool!" He said, with me nodding. "But the key to entering, is through that stone tablet!" He said, pointing at it.

"Amazing!" I said, feeling really excited, with Ralts warming up a bit. Suddenly, the lights went out, with Ralts shacking.

"Ral!" Ralts said, sending a blast at the door, with a man in a red uniform getting thrown against the wall.

"Ralts is reacting to the negative emotions of these people!" I informed, seeing three more walking in with dog Pokémon with horns, each growling at us. "Ralts, it would be best if we sit back for now!" I said, hugging Ralts.

"Professor Alden." The one who got thrown said, walking in while rubbing his back. "I need you to come with us." He said, where Nurse Joy walked in.

"Professor Alden, I just came to check to see-"

Before she could continue, the man grabbed her, holding his hand over her mouth. "Well, are you going to join us, or do we have to hurt them?" He asked, with us frowning as there was no other choice.

**Later**

Getting pushed into the storage room, I turned to face them as they closed the door, locking us in. "Well, so much for that." I said, looking down at Ralts. "Are you ok?" I asked, with Ralts nodding. "Good!" I said, rubbing its head. "You did good!" I said, looking at the others. "Is there another way out of here?" I asked, with Nurse Joy thinking.

"I don't know, but if we cant find a way out, then all of the Pokémon here will be in grave danger!" Joy said, with our eyes widening. "Without power, the machines will be shut down!" She said, with me frowning at that.

"Even my Torchick!" May said, with me looking at them.

"We need a way out of here, everyone start looking for a vent of some kind!" I said, with them nodding.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, jumping off of Ash and making its way to a vent. "Pika!" It said, with Ash smiling.

"Pikachu and I will go through here!" Ash said as he ran over to the vent and opened it, with me nodding.

"Ralts, I need you to go with them to light the way!" I said, with me walking over to them and setting Ralts down. "Use Flash!" I said, with Ralts shining bright and walking into the vent, with them going in after.

"I'm going too!" May said, with her crawling after them.

"You'll find the master key on my desk in the lobby!" Joy yelled, with me taking a seat.

"We can do nothing but wait for the moment." I said, with her taking a seat across from me.

"Once the power is back, I'll call Officer Jenny." She said, with me nodding.

We sat in there for about ten to twenty minutes, with us suddenly hearing a sound. Looking around, I felt something on my head. Looking up, I saw Ralts was there. "Ralts, I thought you went with the others?" I asked, picking Ralts up.

"Ral!" It said, with me placing Ralts in my lap as the lights turned on.

"Looks like Ralts knows teleport!" Joy said, with me nodding. "Ralts doesn't like being separated from its trainer, but will do so if it helps its trainer with anything." Joy said, with me nodding.

"I know what you mean, Ralts has an attraction to me, and is really shy, so it probably got scared and wanted to be with me!" I said, with Joy nodding.

Hearing the door unlock, we watched as Ash and May opened the doors. "Ralts teleported away!" Ash said as we walked over to them, with him looking at Ralts. "Oh, I guess Ralts just teleported back to you then!" He said, with me nodding as he got serious. "We need to hurry!" He said, with me nodding and following them out.

**Later**

Reaching the ruins, we watched as they got away, with us gritting our teeth. "Ral!" Ralts said, pointing behind the rocks.

"There's more!" I said, pointing in the same direction.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash said, with Pikachu jumping up and using thunderbolt, sending the people flying away.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" We heard, with me seeing beads falling, where I caught them.

"What do you know, the four keys!" Professor Alden said as he walked over to me.

"Lets go see what they were after!" I said, with us running inside the rock, seeing nothing but the rock thing in the center. Walking up to it, I examined it. "What is this?" I asked, with Alden walking over to us.

"It appears to be just like the door, quick, hand me the keys!" He said, with me doing do. As he placed them in, the entire room lit up, with us seeing the block move, reviling more stairs. Walking down the stairs, we saw a giant pond under ground. "Amazing, the water is fresh!" He said, with me nodding as I was getting more excited by the minute.

Suddenly, there was a fish Pokémon that jumped up, with us seeing that it was an ancient Pokémon. "Professor Alden, look!" I said, pointing at the water, showing him that it was filled with them. "Would you mind if I tried to catch one?" I asked, with him shacking his head.

"Go ahead, one of them missing shouldn't change anything." He said, with me nodding and walking over to the edge of the pond below.

Reaching it, we saw one of them staring at us, with me setting Ralts down. "Ok Ralts, this will be our first battle!" I said, with Ralts looking scared. "Trust me, Ill make sure nothing bad happens to you!" I said, smiling at Ralts, with it nodding its head once and looking back at the water. Ralts walked over to the water and started splashing it in, with me staring at Ralts with a blank expression. "Uhh, Ralts?" I asked, with me seeing the one that was looking at us, charging at Ralts. "Ok, we got its attention, use... Confusion ray!" I said, with Ralts holding its hands to its head, followed by a wave flying at the Pokémon. It got confused, where it started moving around like it couldn't control where it was going. We watched as it hit head first against the side, with us seeing it pass out. "Poke ball?" I asked, tossing it at the Pokémon, where it was sucked in.

We watched as it landed on the ground and started moving about, before it stopped completely. Ralts picked it up and started walking over to me, holding its hands out as to give the poke ball over to me. Kneeling down, I rubbed Ralts head and took the poke ball from Ralts, with me feeling it was warm, meaning it was happy because I was happy. "That was quick, I didn't even know Ralts could use Confusion ray!" Ash said, running over to us. "So, what was the Pokémon?" He asked, with me looking at it.

"I don't know." I said, shocking him, with me smiling as I didn't even check what it was. "But I will tell you this, we need to go back ad get this guy looked over!" I said, with him nodding, where we started leaving.

**Later**

"So, you caught an Ancient Pokémon at the bottom of a hidden cave?" Joy asked as I set the poke ball down, with me nodding. "And you don't know what it was either?" She asked, with me shacking my head at her. "Ok, lets see what were dealing with here." She said, where she started messing with her computer. "Its a Feebas!" She said, with my eyes widening.

"Feebas, its considered to be one of the ugliest Pokémon, but if treated and taken care of, it evolves into a Milotic!" I said, remembering the Pokémon from the Shino region.

"How do you know that?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"My sister has one, or had before she evolved it into Milotic!" I said, looking at the poke ball. "I guess Ill be following the same path as its a really good Pokémon to have!" I said, with Joy walking over to us.

"It just needs some rest, so I would say you three should sleep here tonight!" She said, with me nodding. "Ill keep both Feebas and Torchick back here to rest, so you three go ahead and head off to bed, its nearly midnight!" She said, with us waving her off and heading to a open room.

**Later**

Setting Ralts on the bed, I tucked it in, with Ash tucking Pikachu in not far from Ralts. "Good night Ralts, you too Pikachu!" I said, with Ralts laying its head down on the pillow, with Pikachu laying its head on the other side.

"I think Ralts is pretty cool, don't you think?" Ash asked, with me nodding and climbing up the bunk above them.

"I don't think I would have it any other way!" I said, sitting down on the bed and facing him as he walked over to his bed, with May sleeping on top. "Well, Ill see you guys in the morning." I said, laying down. "Good night!" I said, getting one in responce from them.


	3. May's Family

"Wow, its Petalburg city!" Ash said as May and I walked behind as he ran forward to get a good look at the city.

'I wonder what the city is like?' I thought as we walked up to Ash.

'No idea, but it looks pretty!' I heard, with me looking around as it was that same female ghost voice from before.

"Did anyone just hear that?" I asked, looking at May, who raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hear what?" She asked, with me shrugging it off and continuing.

"Pikachu, our first battle in the Hoenn region is coming up!" Ash said as he made a fist.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, with me shacking my head.

"Hey Ash!" May called out, where he started jogging to catch up to him. "Wait up, please!" She said, with me shacking my head at her.

"Seriously, you're too excited for this." I said, with him turning to face us.

"Do you mind telling me what's the big rush?" May asked, with me looking at her.

"What do you think, I got a gym battle down there waiting for me!" He said, facing the city once more.

"Ya but, cant we slow down!" May called out, with me jogging right behind Ash.

"I'll meet you guys later, I'm going out to get some supplies for our trip!" I said, waving at May as I left her behind.

**Later**

'Ok, so this is the gym?' I thought, walking up the steps and inside. 'Looks like a home.' I thought, making my way into the house.

"That's me!" I heard, with me following the voice. "Oh ya, the Petalburg gym leader is yours truly!?" I heard again as I walked into the room, seeing a kid younger than us.

"Ya, sure." Ash said, not believing it.

"I can tell, that you're lying." I said, walking over to Ash, who looked at me.

"What, how can you tell!?" The kid asked, where he looked up my head, seeing Ralts. "Wow, that's a Ralts!?" He said, with me nodding.

"Yep, and Ralts is able to fell the emotions of people around it, and judging from the warmth of it, it told me that you are lying, that and you're too young to be a gym leader, let alone trainer." I said, staring at him with a blank look.

"Wow, Ralts is really cool!" He said, with me nodding. "Hey, has Ralts tried talking to you?" He asked, confusing me. "Some people say that once you form a strong enough bond, you'll be able to talk to Ralts telepathically!" He said, with me grabbing Ralts and looking at it, with it smiling at me.

'Ralts, so that was your voice I've been hearing?' I thought, with it nodding and placing it back on my head. 'We'll just keep that to our selves.' I thought, with Ralts hugging my head. "No, I've never heard Ralts speak to me like that." I said, with him frowning.

"Well, looks like it hasn't formed a strong bond with you then, shows that you're not a very nice person!" He said, with my eye twitching at that.

'Who does this kid think he is?' I thought, narrowing my eyes at him.

'Lets not do anything rash!?' I heard Ralts in my head, with me taking a deep breath to calm down. 'Also, May is outside.' Ralts said, with me looking out the window and walking over to it, where I saw May hugging the older man and women.

"I see, so your Mays little brother!" I said, shocking both him and confusing Ash.

"You know my older sister?" He asked, with me nodding.

"Yep, I traveled from Little Root town with both her and Ash!" I said, pointing at Ash.

"Wait, so this is May's little brother?" Ash asked, looking confused. "But how can you tell?" He asked, looking at me.

"I saw May outside talking to her father and mother, who looks like May." I said, pointing outside.

"Hi." May said, looking inside.

"Who are you guys?" May's father said, looking at us.

"Hello!" Her mother said, with Ralts and I waving at them.

**Later**

"Ash, Dakota, I would like you to meet my mother and father!" May said, holding her hand out to them.

"Please to meet you, I'm Norman." Her father introduced, his arms crossed as he looked us over.

"And I'm Caroline!" Her mother introduced, with me waving at them.

"And this is my little brother, Max." May introduced, with Max looking happy.

"We've met!" I said, with Ash narrowing his eyes at him.

"You see, my dad is the real Gym leader of the Petalburg gym!" Max said, looking at his father.

"That's right." Norman said, with me looking between them.

"So, the Petalburg gym is where you came from, May?" Ash asked, with her sweating.

"That's cool, so you should have some hidden talent in battling!" I said, making her laugh.

"We appreciate you two bringing May all the way home!" Coraline said, leaning forward a bit.

"It was no problem!" I said, with Ralts nodding, happy with the emotions it was feeling.

"Mom, dad, this is the guy who lost in the second round!" Max said, pointing at Ash, confusing me.

"I told you, it was the Championship Tournament!" Ash said, getting angry at Max.

"His name is Alf!" Max said, with me laughing at his fake name.

"My name is Ash!" Ash corrected again, getting ready to hit the kid.

"Alf, Ash, whatever!" Max said, with me rolling my eyes with a smile.

"I guess this proves that I was right, you arnt the gym leader." I said, with him looking at me.

"Duh, I'm just a kid." Max said, with me shacking my head.

"So May, what happened to your bike?" Caroline asked, with me looking at her.

"Well, you see, this group called Team Rocket showed up, and one thing led to another, Pikachu got caught, and his vaults fried my bike!" She said, with me rubbing my head.

"Sorry May." Ash apologized, with me shacking my head at them.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said, with me taking Ralts and placing it on my lap.

"That's not a big deal, Bikes are replaceable." Norman said, with me nodding as it could of been worse.

"And walking is good for your health anyway!" Caroline said, with me petting Ralts head.

"Tell me May, what kind of Pokémon did you end up getting from professor Burtch anyways?" Norman asked, gaining Max's attention.

"Oh ya May, what did you get?" He asked, excited.

"You'll see!" May said, taking her poke ball in hand. "Torchick, come on out!?" May said, throwing her poke ball, where Torchick popped out.

"Torchick!" Torchick said, landing on the ground with a smile on its face.

"WHAT!?" Max said in disbelief. "Why did you pick that, me, I definitely would of picked a Treeko!" Max said, with Torchick getting mad at him and started pecking him.

"Torchick, stop that right now!?" May yelled, not wanting any harm to come to her brother.

"I think Torchick is a fine Pokémon to start out with!" Norman said, with me nodding.

"And May, its as cute as a button!" Caroline said, confusing me as I didn't find buttons cute at all.

"I think Ralts is cuter!" I said, with Ralts placing its hands on its face, making me laugh as it was blushing.

"Man, I wish I could have my own Pokémon. I'd just love to have a Treeko." Max said, with Torchick attacking him again.

"Ash, Dakota, why don't you two join us for lunch, you two must be starved!" Caroline said, with me looking at her.

"Thanks, I sure am!" Ash said, with me standing up.

"Would you mind if I helped with the cooking?" I asked, with her shacking her head and leading the way.

**Later**

"May's told me that you've been traveling for a long time!" Caroline said, with me feeding Ralts, with Ralts getting chills from the taste.

"Ya, I've been to a lot of places!" Ash said, with me looking at him.

"That sounds so cool, I'd love to go to different places too!" Max said, feeling down about not being able to travel.

"And have you traveled all alone?" Caroline asked, with me wanting to know that question as well.

"I was traveling around with some of my best friends, and Pikachu of course!" Ash said, with me feeding Ralts again, with Ralts getting more chills.

"That's good, Traveling with friends is always much easier!" Norman said, with me looking at him.

"And a lot more fun too!" Ash added, taking a bite of his food.

"I wish I could travel around with my good buddies too, that would be great!" Max said, with me looking at him.

"I'm sure you'll get the chance to, and I bet it will be filled with adventures!" I said, with Max smiling at me, with Ralts taking the spoon and started eating on its own.

"Dad, Ash and Dakota would like to have a Pokémon battle with you!" May said, looking at Norman.

"Ya, hope that's ok!" Ash added, with me feeling like I was getting dragged into this.

"Of course, so, how many badges have you two earned so far?" Norman asked, with me tilting my head.

"You would be the first gym, but I'm not going to be competing in any gym battles." I said, shocking them. "I want to become a Pokémon Professor, but people don't believe in me." I said, looking at Ralts. "With Ralts help, I'm sure I can learn more about Pokémon, and much more!" I said, with Ralts finishing its food and setting the spoon down while using confusion.

"I see, that's going to be quite the journey." Norman said, with me nodding. "So, you are just getting started." He said, looking at Ash.

"Yes, so what are the Petalburg gym rules?" Ash asked, with Max getting closer to Ash.

"I told you already, its a three on three elimination, remember?" Max said, with Ash looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Excuse me, is that really true?" Ash asked Norman as he started eating again, with me starting to eat myself.

"Yes." Norman said, with Ash Face palming.

"I don't have any other Pokémon other than Pikachu!" Ash said, with me shacking my head.

"What, only one little Pokémon, no wonder why you lost at the silver conference!" Max said, seeming smug.

"STOP, IT WAS THE CHAMPIONSHIP?!" Ash yelled, getting angry at the kid, making Ralts flinching and jumping into my lap, hiding from them.

"Ok, that's enough!" I said, glaring at the two, with them flinching. "You scared Ralts!" I said, picking Ralts up and hugging it. "Ash, you were able to compete in the championship, than that means that you're strong in your own right." I said, looking at Ash then at Max. "And Max, it doesn't matter if he won or lost, he still proved that he has the skills to go to the championship!" I said, with both of them lowering their heads.

"If you competed in the silver conference, then that means you must have lots of Pokémon!" Norman pointed out, while I rubbed Ralts back to calm it down.

"I do, but I decided to leave them all back in Pallet town!" Ash said, with me looking at him.

"Why don't you go to the Pokémon center and get them transferred over?" I asked, with him smirking.

"I could, but what I really want to do is start over from the beginning, using only the Pokémon I capture here!" He said, with me nodding my head as that sounded fun. "Soon as I get more Pokémon, I'll come back!" Ash said, making a fist as I sat Ralts back in its seat and started eating while it was drinking.

"That won't be necessary, since you've come all this way, I'll battle you!" Norman said, with Ash jumping up.

"Wow, you mean it!?" Ash said, excited to get to battle.

"That's nice of you!" I said, smiling at Norman.

"Think nothing of it, after all, it will be an unofficial gym battle." Norman said, with me understanding.

"That's ok, I still really apricate it, thank you!" Ash said, where he started eating the rest of his food.

**Later**

"This will be my first time seeing a Pokémon battle!" I said, with Ralts nodding.

"he's confident, for having only one Pokémon!" Max said, with me nodding. Seeing Norman tossing a poke ball, he brought out a Vigrath, with me knowing that this was a normal type gym. Ash scanned the Pokémon, with both Ash and Pikachu flinching as it screamed at them. "Check it out, Dads Vigrath is raring to go!" Max said, with me knowing that this was going to be a tough battle for Ash.

Vigrath ran over and slashed at Pikachu, knocking said Pokémon down onto the ground. Pikachu got up and then jumped away, dodging the attack, but wasn't prepared for the second one that hit it. Pikachu started running at it at top speed, but Vigrath dodged, shocking Pikachu. Pikachu looked at it and was hit again, knocking it on the ground.

Seeing Pikachu standing up, we watched as it shot a thunderbolt at Vigrath, but it dodged them easily. Once Vigrath got close, Pikachu used quick attack to hit it in the chest. "I didn't think Ash stood a chance against Vigrath." Caroline said, with me agreeing, but it was only one hit.

"Ya, Ash is good." May said, with me nodding.

"Of course he's good, he made it to the championship of the silver conference you know!" Max said, getting it right this time.

"But its not over yet, Vigrath is too fast and strong for Pikachu, I'm sorry to say, but the victor goes to Norman." I said, with them looking at me. We watched as Vigrath slashed at Pikachu again, then headbutted it, sending it flying over to the wall and knocking it out. "It was a good fight, but the victor was obvious." I said, seeing Ash running over to Pikachu.  
Suddenly, there was an explosion, knocking a hole in a wall. "What's going on?" I heard May ask, with us standing up.

"Prepare for trouble, from a hole in the wall!" Jessie said as she stood on a rock just outside.

"Make it double, you're in for a brawl!" James said, standing right beside her.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To pronounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" She said, with the others getting her name.

"James!" James said, with the others getting his name.

"Team Rocket makes a mad dash at the speed of light!"

"Surrender to these great effects or prepare to world fight!" He said, where he was spinning the crank to change the back ground on the treadmill that Jessie was on.

"Meowth that's right!?" the cat said, holding up a sign.

"WABAFETT!?"

"Seriously, didn't we blast them off?" I asked, impressed that they would be back again.

"Team Rocket!?" May yelled, pointing at them.

"Oh my, its so nice to meet more of Mays friends-"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but they are a group o f Pokémon thief's, and they are after Pikachu!" I said, with me setting Ralts down. 'Stay behind me!' I thought, with Ralts doing just that.

"That's ok, we're not you run of the mill criminal!" Jessi said, waving her hand at us with a smile.

"We do it with pizazz and style!" James said, shacking his rear at us.

"We'll rob ya, but we'll do it with a smile!" The Meowth said, actually talking.

"You don't look so stylish." Max said, fixing his glasses.

"We're here for your Pokémon, Go Arbak!" Jessie said, sending out her Pokémon.

"Go, Wheezing!" James said, sending out his Pokémon as well.

'Two poison types, this would be easy, if Ralts was stronger.' I thought, frowning

"Use smoke screen!" James said, filling the entire room with smoke to the point that we couldn't see anything in front of us.

"Ralts, use confusion to push the smoke out!" I said, with Ralts placing its hands on its head and moving the smoke outside at a slow pace.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt them!?" Ash yelled, with me seeing Max getting zapped. "Max, you didn't get hit did you?" Ash asked, with me kneeling down and helping him up.

"Its one thing to see Pikachu's thunderbolt on TV, but something else to feel it, got to say, I'm impressed!" Max said, with me helping him to his feet.

"Team Rocket is gone!" Norman said, with him looking at his Pokémon. "My Vigrath is still here." He said, with me looking down at my legs, seeing that Ralts was missing.

"Ralts!?" I called out, looking around, then running outside, seeing Team Rocket taking off. "They took Ralts!?" I said, glaring at them.

"don't worry, well get Ralts back!" Norman said, with Ash stepping up to me.

"Why doesn't Ralts just Teleport back to you?" Ash asked, with me looking at him.

"Ralts has to know where and how far it has to teleport, it cant do it blindly or it could get hurt!" I said, shocking him. "Lets go, they are moving in that direction!" I said, with us taking off.

**Later**

"We'll look this way!" Norman and Caroline said, taking off in a random direction, with Ash, May, Max and I staying together.

"Give me a second." I said, crossing my arms as they bickered with the other. 'Ralts, can you hear me?' I called out in my head, wanting to see if I was in range of its telepathy. Getting no reply, I looked at a crying Max. "Get up, this isn't the time for that!?" I said, grabbing him and setting him on his feet. "We need to focus!" I said, with Max nodding.

"Sooner or later that fake crying was bound to end." Max said, fixing his glasses.

"Kids, we've found their hot air balloon!" Norman said, standing behind us.

"Lead the way!" I said, with us following them.

**Later**

'This has to be a trap.' I thought, looking at Ralts as it was in a glass container. "That cage must be keeping Ralts from teleporting away!" I said, looking at them. "I'm going in!" I said, running over to get Ralts.

"Wait, there might be a trap!" I heard Ash, with me feeling the ground give way, with me jumping as it reviled a trap hole.

Landing on the ground, I examined it, with me seeing some dirt was placed over some areas. 'I see, Trap holes are everywhere.' I thought, running around, dodging all the traps and reaching Ralts. "You ok?" I asked, with Ralts nodding. "Good, now lets get you free!" I said, but was stopped by hearing some people falling. Turning around, I saw May's parents running over, with them falling in a trap as well. 'Idiots, all of them.' I thought, shacking my head.

"Go, Arbak!" I heard, with me seeing the snake Pokémon coming at me.

Glaring at it, I caught its head, with its eyes widening as I gave it a death glare. I tossed it, with it falling into one of the many holes and falling in. Looking at them, Jessie had wide eyes. "I'll show you, not to mess with a future Pokémon professor!?" I said, opening the cage and releasing Ralts, who teleported over in front of me. "Ralts, use Confusion on their poke balls!" I said, with Ralts placing its hands on its head, with Jessies poke ball flying at me while James held onto his. Catching it, I saw Arbak coming back. "Arbak, return!?" I said, holding it out to said Pokémon, with it vanishing.

"That's not fair, that's stealing!?" Jessie yelled, with me tossing it at her.

"Wheezing, go!" James said, with me looking at the Pokémon.

"Ralts, send Wheezing crashing into them with Confusion!" I said, with Ralts tossing said Pokémon into them, knocking them into the hot air balloon.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!?" Ash said, with Ralts teleporting onto my shoulders and me making a run for it. We watched as the thunderbolt hit them, with them getting blasted off again.

"Ralts, its good to have you back!" I said, giving Ralts a hug, with Ralts returning said hug.

"So, this is how bonds are formed between both Pokémon and trainer!" Max said, with me looking at him.

"Well, not exactly." I said, with Norman walking over to us.

"Ralts is a strong Pokémon, and was willing to listen to commands well." He said, with me nodding. "Its a shame that you're not going to become a Pokémon trainer, you would make a great one, with Ralts as your first Pokémon!" He said, smiling at us.

"Thanks." I said, looking at Ralts. "Still, I think that I'm better off becoming a professor than a trainer." I said, with Ralts nodding.

**Later**

"This will be where we part ways!" Norman said, looking at us. "I expect great things from all of you!" He said, with Max standing in front of me.

"And of course I'll be coming with you!" Max said, with me raising an eyebrow at him.

"Arnt you a little young to go out on a journey?" I asked, with him looking at me.

"Well of course I'm going, I know a lot about Pokémon!" Max said, with him fixing his glasses.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Norman said, with me raising an eyebrow at him. "Pulse, its good experience for when he gets ready for his travels." He said, with Max looking happy.

"Well Max, are you ready?" Ash asked, with Max nodding.

"Well, we'll be off then!" May said, waving at her parents as we started walking off, with us waving at them as well, planning on heading to the next town.


	4. Taillow

"Odd, I don't see a singel one anywhere." Max said, with me looking at the broshure about the Petelburg Forest.

"I know, we should of bumped into at least one." I said, looking around, and not seeing a single Pokémon. 'Maybe they are scared and ran away from something.' I thought with a frown.

"I don't like this." Ralts said in my head, with me nodding, still uneased by the talking Pokémon, well, second talking Pokémon.

"Any change that we will be... Stopping for lunch soon?" May asked, with me looking at Ash as he was the leader of the group and decided when we would stop and eat.

"But I haven't seen even one Pokémon yet!" Max complained, with me sighing.

"It's not that easy Max." I said, with us stopping.

"Did you think that you could just look up at the sky and see one when ever you wanted to?" Ash said, with me glaring at him.

"Well, that was rude to say." I said, with him rubbing his head. "But, Max does have a point." I said, looking at Max. "I've heard that Petalburg forest is full of Pokémon, that a simple walk through it, you can find lots of pokemon." I said, with Max nodding his head.

"Hey, lets eat lunch!" May said, getting between ash and I and grabbing our arms.

"No, lets go a different way!" Max said, grabbing our other arms, pulling us towards him.

"No, it's time for lunch!" May said, pulling us closer to her.

"Not until we see Pokémon!" Max said, pulling us towards him.

"Lunch!"

"Find Pokémon!"

"Lunch!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Both of you, STOP!?" I yelled, with all three of them sitting on the ground. "Now, Ash is the leader of this so called group as he's more experienced, so he gets to decide." I said, crossing my arms and looking down at the boy and his Pikachu. "So, Food, or going another way?" I asked, with him rubbing his head with both hands, looking annoyed.

"We'll stop for a quick lunch break, then we will decide on which way to go after that!" Ash said, looking between May and Max, with both of them being happy about his choice.

**Later**

"Lunch time!" Ash said, where we stopped at three rocks, with me sitting on the same rock as Max, holding Ralts in my lap. "We needed a break anyways, besides, we will have better luck hunting Pokémon on a full stomach." He said, with me shrugging and pulling out a small container that had Pokémon food and started feeding Ralts.

"Well, I guess I was kind of getting hungry." Max said, with me agreeing with him.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a Tauros." May said, with me looking at her with a frown.

"Lets not get onto that subject." I said, with her looking confused as to why I said that. Seeing that no one was moving, I face palmed. "Let me guess, no one grabbed any food?" I asked, with them looking at me. "Great, I grabbed cooking equipment, but no food." I said, sighing in annoyance. "I was fortunate to grab some Pokémon food, so, here Pikachu!" I said, tossing some of it to said Pokémon, where it started eating.

"I thought Max was carrying it." Ash said, looking at said boy.

'You seriously expected a boy, not even at the age of ten, to grab the food?' I thought with a blank look while looking at Ash.

"I thought that you were going to grab it May." Max said, with her looking at me.

"Don't even think about it!" I said, knowing what she was about to say.

"You mean-"

"-There's-"

"-No lunch!" All three of them yelled, with me face palming.

'Ralts, please tell me I'm not surrounded by idiots.' I thought, with said Pokémon looking up at me.

'Sorry, you're on your own there.' Ralts spoke, with me rubbing it's head while it ate.

Seeing them slid off the rocks, I shook my head. "You're the professional traveler Ash, I'm surprised that you would forget something like our food." May said with a depressed look.

"She has a point." Max said, looking at Ash.

"Come on!" Ash shot back, where his stomach started grumbling. "Alright, guess I messed up." He said, with me shaking my head.

"No, this falls on all of us, so it's all of our fault." I said, with him looking at me. "Experienced or not, we are all traveling together, so it was our duty to list off what we had before we left." I said, with them nodding.

"It's too bad that Brock didn't come along with us." Ashe said, with us looking at him in interest at the name of someone new.

"Brock?" All three of us asked, with him looking back at us.

"A friend I was traveling with before, knows lots about Pokémon." He said, with me nodding as that was someone I could get a long with. "But he really knows how to cook too." He said, with my stomach rumbling.

Seeing May get up, she grabbed his hat and pulled it down. "Sorry I'm useless compared to him!" She said, annoyed with the boy.

"I need food." Max said, where he started digging into his bag.

"Hey, what do you got in there?" May asked, moving closer to her brother, where he then pulled out a box.

"Ah! Chocolate Cookies!?" Ash said in excitement.

'That's not going to help in the long run.' I thought, shaking my head at him.

"Of course you're going to share with your sister!" May said, trying to win her brother over as he reached in and pulled one out.

"Only one!" He said, shocking them.

"Only one?" They both asked, feeling down about that.

"Sorry, it's my emergency stash!" Max said, where Ralts then looked to the side, with me looking at it as it's body started heating up.

"What is it, a Pokémon?" I asked, with them looking at me, then at Ralts.

"Taillow!" We heard, then looked at Max's hand, seeing that the cookie was gone, where we then looked at where the Pokémon was flying off too. "Taillow, Taillow!" It repeated, with both Max and May giving chase.

"Alright, I finally saw a Pokémon!" Max yelled, with me getting up with Ash and giving chase.

"It took our chocolate!" May added, with me rolling my eyes.

"What is that Pokémon?" Ash asked, with me looking at him.

"Taillow!" I said, with him opening his pokedex. "Hey, careful you two, where there is one, there's a whole flock of them!" I said, trying to catch up to the two.

**Later**

Seeing the Taillow stop at a tree, I stopped and looked around, seeing that it had lead us to an apple tree. Looking in the trees, I froze once I saw that we were surrounded by Taillows. "Give us back that chocolate you robber!" May yelled, with me looking at her.

"May, stop!" I said, with her getting angry.

"I want it back, give it back!?" She demanded, acting like a child until she calmed down, with me looking at the Taillow, seeing that it had finished the cookie. "AAAHHH!? It ate the whole thing..."

"Everyone, look around!" I said, with them doing just that.

"Look guys, these trees are full of fruit!" Ash said, with me looking at him.

"No Ash, that's not what I was referring to!" I said, but was ignored.

"We've been saved!"

"Watch out tummy, here it comes!"

"Pikachu, help us out and knock down some of those fruits!" Ash ordered, with me looking at him with wide eyes.

"Ash, don't!" I said, but it was already too late as Pikachu followed orders, knocking some apples down. "Great, now here's the carvery!" I thought, gritting my teeth as I hugged Ralts closer to me. We watched as all of the apples were caught by the flock of Taillow, where they were then eaten.

"Oh, no, again!" May cried, with me trying to think on how to get out of this mess as they started surrounding us.

"This is bad, I think they are angry!" Ash said, with me glaring at him.

"You think!?" I said, then looked back at the Taillow. "We're on their turf, and they want to fight because of it!" I said, looking at Ash. "Pikachu has the advantage here, but with numbers they will bombard us for sure!" I said, looking back at the Taillow as they charged.

"Alright, Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, with us watching Pikachu zap the flock.

Seeing them all hit the ground, I sighed in relief. "Wow, that was too close." May said, with me nodding.

"Lucky for us, electric type Pokémon are effective against flying Pokémon." Max said, with me getting a bad feeling.

"I don't think that's the end of it." I said, with Ash looking at me, then the Taillows as they started getting up, with all of us panicking.

"Do you think we woke them up?" May asked as she scooted closer to us.

"But how could they have recovered so quickly!" Max questioned, with him getting closer as well.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt them!" He said, with said Pokémon doing his attack once more, but this time they stood in the air, shocking us even more. "That didn't effect them!" Ash said, with us getting back to back.

"How is that possible, Pikachu scored a direct hit!" Max said, with me looking at him.

"Taillow are fierce and wont back down no matter how strong the opponent!" I informed, with me looking back at the Taillow that ate the chocolate. "I bet he's the leader of the bunch!" I said, with them nodding.

"The chocolate mustache also means that he are our chocolate!" Max informed, with us watching it dive at Pikachu, who jumped over it. Seeing it turn around, we watched it tackle Pikachu, knocking it back.

"They are closing in on us!" I said, seeing the others getting closer, where Ralts then patted my arm, with me looking at it as it pointed in another direction. "Somethings coming!" I said, with the others looking at me.

"Forretress, explosion!" A new voice called out, with me seeing a poke ball fly out as well as a person, shocking us.

'Explosion!?' I yelled in my head as I ducked onto the ground as said Pokémon exploded.

After a bit, the dust cleared, with me looking up and seeing everyone else was covered in dust. "Hey, it's Brock." Ash said, with me looking at the man, getting a good look at him. He was older than us, by at least five years or so. He was tall, had black hair and was wearing a brown short-sleeved jacket with a orange trim, a green short-sleeved undershirt, grayish-brown cargo pants, and indigo sneakers with light blue trim.

**Later**

"We'll be safer outside of the forest." Brock said, with us following him, with me seeing the river to my left.

"Thanks Brock, we were lucky you came by!" Ash said, with me nodding while pulling out my poke ball and tossing it in the air, letting out my Feebas.

"Well you should really thank Forretress." He said, with me watching Feebas looking around as it swam.

"Feebas, hey!" I called out, getting closer to the water, with it looking at me and Ralts, who I sat down next to the River. "I'm Dakota, and this is Ralts!" I introduced, sitting down. "Sorry that I haven't let you out, there just wasn't any water around to do so!" I said, with it blinking. "I promise to take you out every so often so that you can move around and have fun!" I said, with it blinking at me.

"-And this is Dakota, he's the brother of a Pokémon Champion!" Ash said, with me looking over at them and waving once I heard my name, before turning back to Feebas.

"Alright, come here!" I said, putting my feet into the water and watched as it swam over to me, where I started scrubbing it with a sponge. "I know it's different than the lake you're used to, but lets try to keep you clean at the same time, Ok?" I said, smiling at it as it just sat there, getting brushed.

"Ok, how about I rustle us up some stew!" I heard, with me taking my bag off.

"Hey, Brock, I have some tools you could use if that will help!" I said, with him nodding as he walked over. "Just help yourself!" I said, with him grabbing my bag.

"Hey, a Feebas!" He said, with the others coming over, getting a disgusted look on their face's.

"Wow, you were right, it is-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, you might hurt Feebas's feelings!" I said, glaring at Ash as he was going to call it ugly. "Never say that around Feebas, they are self-conscious about the way they look!" I said, with the others taking their shoes off and placing it in the water next to me.

**Later**

"Just a little while longer!" Brock said, with me walking over to them, with me pulling both Ash and May back. "Thanks, they were drooling on me." He said, where we then heard flapping, putting all of us on high alert.

"No!" Ash said, stepping closer to Pikachu, who was on a rock. "It's the same Taillow!"

"What's it want now?" May asked, with me feeling Ralts grabbing onto my leg.

Looking down at Ralts, it looked up at me. 'It's here to fight Pikachu.' Ralts informed, with me nodding while looking back at Taillow, seeing it talking to Pikachu.

"Can you tell what they are saying?" Max asked, with me picking Ralts up.

"That Taillow came back here to fight!" Ash said, not needing to understand Pikachu.

"How come?" May asked, with me looking at her.

"Taillow never back down, and seeing as he was interrupted last time, Taillow wants to know who would win in a fair fight." I said, with her looking at me.

"Alright, we accept!" Ash said, shocking both Max and May.

"I don't get it, what's the point?" She asked, with me closing my eyes.

"A strong opponent always makes Taillow want to battle." Brock said, with me nodding as they looked back at the two Pokémon. "I'm guessing it wants a clear winner in it's battle between Pikachu."

"Alright, Feebas, return!" I said, aiming my poke ball at said Pokémon, returning it so that it wouldn't get hurt in the fight. "The rivers yours Ash!" I said, with him nodding.

"Alright Pikachu, your up!" He said, with Pikachu jumping onto the rock in the middle of the river. "Alright, lets do it!" He said, with Taillow going in for a Tackle. "Pikachu, quick attack!" He said, with Pikachu jumping from rock to rock on the river at a quick speed and nearly hit Taillow as it was caught off guard.

"How could it of dodged that quick attack, first attacks are almost never off target!" Max said, with me shaking my head at him.

"Sorry Max, but that's not always true." I said, with him looking at me. "It all refers to the Pokémon's speed. If it's faster, so is it's eyes, that way it can keep track of the Pokémon it's going up against and dodged if it can." I said, with him nodding.

"But Taillow can fly and Pikachu cant, a clear advantage!" May said, with me looking at her.

"You're right, but the other way around." I said, confusing her.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash said, with Pikachu stopping and shocking said bird with it's attack. The Taillow fell, but then caught itself and went for the attack, one that Pikachu dodged. "Wow, that Taillow is awesome, it just wont quit!" Ash said, with me frowning once he said that.

We then watched as it attacked Pikachu once more, where Pikachu jumped over once more, only for Taillow to grab it's tail and start flying off. Pikachu then started shocking it, with me narrowing my eyes at it. "It's not working, how come?" Max asked, with Brock stepping between us.

"Actually, the attacked work, but then-"

"Taillow just wont give up." May said, with me looking at her.

"And that's a bad thing." I said, with them looking at me. "The more damage it takes, the higher the chance it could get seriously hurt." I said, with Brock looking at me then the Taillow.

Seeing Pikachu getting tossed into the water, Taillow dived down and started flying towards it. "Alright, time to finish it for good, Pikachu, use thunder!" Ash said, with Pikachu charging at Taillow, with me frowning as that wasn't the same move. We then watched as the two collided, followed by an explosion that knocked the water up.

"Wow, it wont back down." May said, a bit impressed by the Taillows resolve.

"But it's a flying type, electric types should of finished it." Max said, with me seeing Taillow getting ready for another go.

"It still wants to battle!?" Ash said, shocked.

"Ash, you should put an end to this battle, before you do it anymore damage!" Brock said, with me thinking of only one way to do that.

"End it, but how Brock?" Ash asked, with me stepping up.

"You're going to have to catch Taillow." I said, with me looking at them.

"Ok, ya!" Ash said, looking back at Taillow as it went for another attack. "Go, Poke ball!" Ash called out as he tossed the poke ball, with it hitting the surprised Pokémon. We watched as Taillow was absorbed into the ball, with us watching it as it landed on a rock. We watched the red light go on and off, with us feeling like it could get worse if it wasn't caught. Seeing it stop, we smiled and sighed in relief as Ash had caught the Pokémon.

We watched as Walk through the river and pick up the poke ball. Walking over to us, he let it out, with Taillow huffing and puffing as it tried getting some air. "Poor Taillow, it's exhausted from it's battle." May said, with me nodding.

"There, there, calm down!" Ash said, with me looking at him then Brock as he pulled out a potion and spray it onto Taillow, who freaked out from the sudden pain.

"There, a shot of that and some rest and you will be good in no time!" Brock said, with said Pokémon looking it's self over.

"Well Taillow, how do you feel about hitting the with our group?" Ash asked as he leaned down, with Taillow smiling at him as it's answer. "Alright then, were glad to have ya!" Ash said, cleaning off the beak from the chocolate. "Climb on!" He said, holding his arm out to it, with it flying onto his shoulder.

"My name is Max, Taillow!" Max introduced, with me feeling May grab my arm, where I then looked at her, seeing her hiding behind me.

"Nice to meet you!" She said, with me raising an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you hiding?" I asked, with her looking at me with a small glair.

"I'm not hiding, I'm introducing myself gradually!" She said, with me shrugging.

"Taillow, you're my very first Pokémon in the Hoenn region!" Ash said, with Taillow looking back at him. "Ya, I caught a Taillow!" Ash said in excitement, giving us a piece sign.

"Please tell me he doesn't do that a lot?" I asked Brock, but he gave me the silent treatment. 'Great, that's a yes.' I thought with a sigh, where I tensed up once Ralts started warming up. "Oh, no, we got company!" I said, looking at where Taillow had came from, with us seeing the flock of Taillow flying this way.

"It's that flock again!" Max said in shock, with me backing up.

"They're still after Pikachu?" May questioned, with me looking at said Pokémon as it stepped up to the challenge.

"Wow, don't tell me that they all want to battle Pikachu!" Ash said, narrowing his eyes at the Taillow flock.

"It is a possibility!" Brock said, before Taillow flew up and started talking to the flock, trying to calm it down.

"You wont talk them out of it, Taillow!" A familiar Cat Pokémon said, making me face palm.

"Whos that?" May asked, with me looking at her, then back at the ones who spoke.

"It's those bad guys again!" Max said, with me placing Ralts into my hood, with it holding onto my head.

"It's Team Rocket!" Brock said, a bit surprised that they were here.

"It's them alright!" Ash said, with me gritting my teeth.

"What do you want?" I questioned, getting ready to run if need be.

"Somethings just never change!" Brock said, with me knowing that he has had run ins with them before.

"Prepare for trouble from the sky!" Jessie said as she stepped onto the rock.

"Make it double, then say goodbye!" James said as he and Meowth got on the rock as well.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To pronounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare fight, fight, fight!"

"That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"I think you've already met our flock of Taillow, the newest members of the Elite Team Rocket Fighting Force?" James said, taunting us as he crossed his arms.

"No way!" Ash said in shock, with me knowing something was up.

"With the-"

"You bribed them, didn't you!" I called out, interrupting Jessie, who fell flat on her face at being interrupted so casually.

"That's it!" She said, jumping up. "Now, listen up Taillow, the harder you battle, the more deletions sandwiches you will get!" She said, with me knowing it.

"Hold on, you mean like the four sandwiches that were here an hour ago?!" Brock questioned, with me just learning about that, but I wasn't paying attention earlier so who knows.

"Well, well, look who it is! The biggest Twerp has made a come back!" Meowth said, with me crossing my arms as I looked at them.

"You're right, welcome back!" Jessie said, waving at Brock with a smile on her face.

"Well, if you came for lunch, I sorry to say but you're a little late!" James shot back, with Brock getting mad.

"Ya, I already know that, they were my sandwiches!?" Brock yelled, with them flinching at his yell.

"So, what you're saying is, they were yours?" James said, smirking at him.

"And a tad too salty." Jessie added, making Brock even more mad.

"Ah, I knew it was you!?" He yelled, with them flinching once more.

"Give them back!"

"Ya, were starving!"

"They fed them to the Taillows, that's how they bribed them." I pointed out, but was ignored.

"Oh, please, if you wanted them so bad, you should of written your name on your lunch bag!?" Jessie yelled, with me feeling Ralts shaking from all the yelling.

"Oh no you don't!" Both May and I said, where we both threw out our pokeballs.

"Go, Torchic!"

"Feebas, take care of these losers!"

As our Pokémon came out, Torchic just ran forward. "Wait, Torchic, I didn't give an order!" May called out, with me face palming as I should of seen that coming.

"Feebas, use Water Gun!" I said, pointing at Team Rocket, but it just blinked at me. "Ok... Bubble beam?" I tried again, but got the same results. "Never mind, return!" I said with a sigh as I took Feebas back, with me seeing May doing the same thing to a knocked out Torchic.

"That was fun, but, now, go Taillows!" Jessie said, while I felt depressed that Feebas didn't listen to me.  
Suddenly, the timer went off, with us looking at it. "The stew is ready!" Brock said, with my stomach rumbling, with them looking at me.

"What, I was hungry too!" I said, blushing as I covered my stomach. We all went over to the stew and looked at it, water filling up in our mouths.

"Looks good."

"Smells good."

"And if I know Brock, it tastes good!"

Seeing the Taillow all flying over to us, some of them landed near and were looking at the food as well. "Hey everyone, would you like to stay for some lunch?" Brock asked the Taillows, with them nodding in agreement.

"Oh, almost forgot about Team Rocket!" I said, looking at Ash, who nodding.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash said, with Team Rocket getting hit by the attack and getting sent flying away once more. "Sorry about that Team Rocket, but this time you're the ones who are too late! Pikachu already ate some Pokémon food!" He said, with me getting a bowl of stew and started sharing it with the pokemon around us.


	5. Zig Zag

"Two Trainers, ending a battle with a warm hand shake, now that's true sportsmanship." May said as we were still walking through the woods.

"Well, that's what Pokémon battling is really all about, friendship between trainers." Brock answered, with me looking at him once he spoke.

"That's for sure." Ash said, with me looking at him. "If you're not out making friends, what's the point?" Ash said, with me thinking about what he said.

"I guess I can see that." I said, looking over at Ralts, seeing that Ralts was in my hood, looking around.

"You waisted a lot of energy in your battling Ash!" Max said, with me looking at him. "Take the attack they just used, if you used quick attack, you would of dodged twin needle!" He said, with me disagreeing with him.

"What are you talking about, if I just went charging in-"

"Ya, well whatever." Max interrupted, fixing his glasses. "I have to remember that you're still in training!" He said, with me rolling my eyes at him.

"Max, Ash, don't fight." I said, where Ralts climbed on my head, pointing forward. "What is it?" I asked, with all of us stopping as Pikachu pointed forward as well.

We watched as a Pokémon ran out of the bush, running in a zig zag line. "What's that?" May asked in interest.

"A Zigzagoon!" Max answered, with me looking at him.

"A Zigzagoon?" Ashe asked in interest.

"Awesome, I never knew that wild Zigzagoon could get so big!" Max said, confusing me even more as he was right about that.

"What do you mean, Max?" May asked, where he then turned to her.

"The average Zigzagoon is only sixteen inches tall, and weighs only eight pounds!" He said, with me looking back at the Zigzagoon.

"That's a whole lot smaller than that Zigzagoon." Ash said, with me nodding.

"Well, I'm sure there are a number of reasons for that, like what Zigzagoon eats." Brock said, with me looking at him, then at the direction the Zigzagoon ran.

"Its a person dressing as a Zigzagoon." Ralts said, with me looking up at it.

'That's creepy enough.' I thought, with both Ralts and I nodding. Hearing more, it gained our attention, with me crossing my arms. "Look at that." I said, smiling at the Zigzagoon's.

"There are about a zillion more of them." May said, with me looking at her.

"Really, you see four and you say a zillion?" I asked, with her blushing and looking away.

"But they are much smaller, but normal." Ash said, with me seeing him pull out his pokedex and looking through it.

"Zigzagoon, restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. It does so because it is very curious. It is good at finding items in the grass and even in the ground. It gets interested in everything, which is why it zigs and zags." I said, remembering that I could about the Pokémon.

"Hey, look, those Zigzagoon are interest in that Sentret and that Pinsir." Ash said, with me nodding as he was right.

Seeing the Zigzagoon take notice to the bigger one, it was curious in it. "OKAY!?" The kid yelled, where he then removed the costume in one move, shocking the others.

'Maybe I should of said something.' I thought, sweat dropping.

"It disguised its self as a human!?" May yelled, with me face palming at her comment.

"Want to take another whack at that sis, because it really IS a human!" Max yelled, with May looking at him.

"I didn't know Zigzagoon's could evolve into humans!" May asked, with me pinching her ear from over Max, getting a scream from her.

"There is no way you can be that dumb or ignorant!" I said, with her rubbing her ear. Seeing them moving forward to the man, I grabbed both of the siblings, stopping them. "Now wait a minute, he is about to have a Pokémon battle, it would be rude to interrupt him!" I said, holding them back as they still tried to get a closer look at the guy.

"I need a better look!" May said loudly, where the kid turned to us, with us seeing the Zigzagoon running away.

Seeing the kid taking notice, he started to freak out. "Wait, Zigzagoon, come back!?" He called out, but they were already gone. He then turned to us, glaring. "Thank you!?" He yelled, angerly. "Its all your fault that the Zigzagoon's got away, what's your problem!?" He yelled, with me face palming. He suddenly lost interest as he checked out both May and Max. "You guys are wearing Knickers too, that's so cool, you're the same as me!" He said, confusing all of us at what nickers were.

"Shoes?" I asked, looking at their feet.

"What do you mean that they are the same as you?" Ash asked, with me looking at him.

"Who are you anyways?" May asked, with me looking at her.

"I have a feeling that is a question that we didn't want to know." I said, with May looking at me.

"What's my name?" He asked, making me sigh. "Truthfully, I have many names!" He said, where he was then dressed as Zigzagoon. "Like this one!" He said, where I pinched my nose in annoyance. "At times I'm a Zigzagoon, wondering the forests-"

"Don't even start, just your name will do!" I said, where he then removed the costume.

"Fine, sour puss." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him. "I am Nicholai the Knickerbocker!" He said, ending in a strange pose, like he was flexing.

"Serious?" I asked while the others were stunned.

"Ok... What's a Knickerbocker?" Ash asked, as I wanted to know was well.

"Ya, I give." May added.

"That's the name for naturalist trainers like myself!" He said, confusing me even more. "We thrive on nature while exposing our knees!" He said, with me getting it now.

"Shorts, you mean shorts!" I said, with him nodding.

"And obviously you're Knickerbocker's too!" He said, stepping forward and placing his hands on his shoulders, looking them over.

"Ok, creepy guy placing his hands ok people he doesn't know!" I said, pushing him back from both May and Max. "You're like, what, fourteen, fifteen?" I said, with him getting the picture.

"Ya, I guess I can see where you're getting from!" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't get it!" May and Max said, with me rubbing their heads from behind.

"Good, but never let some complete stranger put their hands on you!" I said, with them nodding while saying ok. "Anyways, my name is Dakota, this is May and Max, other there is Ash and Brock." I introduced, with him nodding, not interested in anyone else but the two in front of me.

"Its really nice to meet you, May and Max!" Nicholai said, with me narrowing my eyes at him for ignoring the rest of us.

"Observation, we both don't like him!" Ralts said, with me nodding. "So rude, ignoring everyone else, only thinking about shorts, what a weirdo." Ralts said, with me looking up at it.

"Hey, while it may be true, you don't have to be rude about it yourself." I said, with everyone looking at me.

"Rude about what?" Ash asked, with me realizing I said that out loud.

"That he ignored us after we introduced ourselves of course!" I said, giving him a smile. 'Great, see what you almost caused?' I thought with a sigh, having fixed the situation.

"Hey, listen, we're not wearing Knickers, these are plain old shorts!" May said, getting back on topic.

"And I don't like the idea of being called a Bocker!" Max added, with me crossing my arms as they were both mad, and I nodded as that was something weird to be called.

"Now, now, don't get your Knicker's in a bundle!" Nicholai said, laughing for some stupid reason.

"So tell us, why were you dressed in that Zigzagoon suit?" Brock asked, with me not wanting to know that answer.

"I guess you still don't get it!" Nicholai said, confusing me as he never explained it. "I wear it to connect with the Pokémon and learn about their inner feelings!" He said, with me blinking at what he said. "As soon as I know the way they are feeling, its easy to capture them!" He said, making me sigh as he was going about it wrong, but who was I to judge.

"So you do that to catch Pokémon?" Ash asked, with Pikachu getting interested as well.

'Please tell me you're not interested in this as well.' I thought, looking up at Ralts, who shook its head.

"Ya, I want to challenge the Petalburg Gym Leader!" Nicholai said, looking at the distance that we came from. "But first I want to catch a Zigzagoon, they live right here in this forest!" He said, looking off into the direction the Zigzagoon ran off to.

"Petalburg Gym, huh?" May said, with me covering both her mouth and Max's as well.

"Well, we do wish you the best, but we cant give out any PRIVATE secrets to the Gym Leader, now can we?" I said, looking at both May and Max, with them nodding, looking at me as they got the picture.

"Their dad is the Gym Leader at the Petalburg Gym, so that's who you will be up against!" Ash said, with me glaring at him.

"WAY TO KEEP A SECRET, NOW THIS GUY KNOWS WHERE THEY LIVE!?" I yelled, with Ash flinching.

"You're kidding me!" Nicholai said, shocked about the information. "Hey, I have an idea!" He said, looking at the kids. "Let me battle the two of you!" He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"Max isn't a trainer, he's still too young!" I said, with him looking at Max for a bit, then nodding.

"Battling you would be great practice, and I would like to check out your skills as a trainer!" Nicholai said, with me narrowing my eyes the way he said check out, and I could tell May was unconfutable.

"Maybe you should check out something else!" May said, taking a step back.

"Don't be-"

"Max." I said, interrupting him, with him looking at me. "Don't put pressure on your sister." I said, still facing Nicholai, but with a hard glair.

"What's wrong, scared to battel me?" Nicholai taunted, with me gritting my teeth at him.

"Me, afraid?" May said, with me looking at her. "Fine, I'll accept your battle!" She said, making a fist.

**Later**

"Ready, here goes!" Nicholai said, holding his poke ball up with a smile.

'Weirdo.' Both Ralts and I thought, both of us glaring at him for pushing May into a battle.

"Hey, May, try thinking about the battle, ok!?" Ash called out, with me placing my hands in my pockets.

"Each Trainer will use one Pokémon, the battle will end when either one is unable to continue!" Brock said, being the judge for the battle.

"Ok!" Both of them said.

"Mudkip, lets go!" Nicolai said, with me closing my eyes, remembering the Pokémon.

"The fin on Mudkip's head acts as a highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, it can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes. In water, it breathes using the gills on its cheeks. Its large tail fin propels it through water with powerful acceleration. On land, it can lift large boulders by planting its four feet and heaving. It sleeps by burying itself in soil at the water's edge." I said, with Ash looking at me while holding his pokedex.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about Pokémon." Ash said, with me nodding as I looked at the Pokémon.

"Ready, Mudkip, change?!" Nicolai said, where he then put on a Mudkip costume, with all of us sweat dropping.

Looking at May, I saw she hasn't tossed out her Pokémon yet. "Chose your Pokémon, May!" Brock said, holding his hand out to her.

"Right, Torchic, I chose you!" She said, tossing her only Pokémon out, with me knowing that it was a type advantage, and a trainer advantage.

"Torchic, she's going to use a fire Pokémon against a water Pokémon?" Nicolai said, shocked at what he was seeing.

"Its her only Pokémon!" I called out, with him looking at me in shock. "What did you expect, some over powered Pokémon?" I asked, seeing him look back at May.

"Who would of guessed that her first opponent would be against a water type?" Max said, with me nodding.

"Ya, but she can use good strategy to-"

"Ash, the fights already over." I said, confusing him at what I meant. "May isn't you, so strategy isn't in the bag just yet. It is her first battle after all, and because of the type difference and the trainer experience, she's already lost." I said, with Ash narrowing his eyes at me.

"Don't put her down like that!" Ash said, with me looking at him.

"I'm not putting her down, I'm just stating the facts." I said, looking back at the battle.

"Torchic, start battling!" She said, with us watching the Pokémon turn to her with a confused look. "What are you waiting for, get in there!" She said, pointing at the Mudkip.

"No May, tell it what move to use!" Ash corrected, with her getting it now.

"Right, Torchic, use Ember!" May called out, narrowing her eyes at Nicolai.

"Mudkip, water gun, lets go!" Nicolai said, with both Pokémon shooting the other.

The water took out the fire, but only that. "Good, now lets give them a taste of your peck attack!" She said, where said Pokémon charged into battle.

"Whatever you do, don't attack it from straight on!" Max said, but it was already too late.

"Ok, Mudkip, water gun attack!" Nicolai said, with Mudkip taking out Torchic with one hit.

"Torchic, please, don't give up!" May said, getting on her hands and knees next to said Pokémon as it tried to get up, but it wasn't enough as it was then knocked out. "Torchic!" She said, trying to get through.

"Torchic is unable to battle, Mudkip is the winner!" Brock called out, with Nicolai and Mudkip cheering.

Walking over to May, I knelt down to her, setting Ralts down as well. "Is Torchic going to be ok?" May asked, with me nodding.

"All Torchic needs is a good long rest." Brock said, with her smiling a bit.

"Unreal!" We heard, with us looking up at Nicolai. "Who knew that the Gym Leader's daughter would be so bad!" He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him. "I bet getting a badge at the Petalburg gym will be a piece of cake!" He said, with me standing up.

"Alright, you stepped over the line." I said, with Ralts stepping forward. "I'll take you on." I said, with Ralts nodding, shocking everyone.

"Really, I didn't expect that out of you!" Ash said, with Nicolai smirking.

"I bet you will be just as easy to take down!" Nicolai said, with me watching Mudkip jump down.

"I may not be a Pokémon trainer, but I am the little brother of a Pokémon champion!" I said, gaining his attention.

"I see, then show me what you got!" He said, with Mudkip stepping forward.

"Alright then, the battle will be a one on one between Mudkip and Ralts!" Brock said while the others stepped to the side. "Begin!" He said, with me looking at Ralts.

"Ralts, use double team, as well as teleport!" I said, with Ralts splitting off into different forms and teleporting all over the place.

"Two moves at once, that's insane!" Nicolai said, looking shocked. "No matter, Mudkip, use water gun!" He said, with Mudkip shooting all of the Ralts, but it always missed.

"Ralts, use Mean Look!" I said, with Ralts appearing in front of Mudkip, glaring at it with what looked like fire was behind it, making said Pokémon flinch. "Now, disable!" I said, where Ralts got a gleam in its eye, with Mudkip looking confused for a bit. "Finish it up with confusion!" I said, where the Ralts in front disappeared, showing that Ralts was behind Mudkip, who was then lifted into the air and tossed into the ground a few times before passing out.

"Mudkip is unable to battle, the winner is Ralts!" Brock said, with Ralts teleporting back over to me.

"Never insult a trainer, no matter who they are. Gym leader or not, they work to get there, remember that!" I said, with Nicolai looking shocked.

"Such a display of power, I didn't even know Ralts was that strong!" Nicolai said, with the others walking over with him. "But, a loss is a loss I guess." He said, with me nodding.

"How's Mudkip doing, I let my anger get the best of me there, and I am sorry about that!" I said, with Ralts nodding. "My sister was a Gym Leader at one point in time, before becoming a Champion, so I kind of took it personal!" I said, with him nodding as he understood.

"I get it, never judge a book by its cover!" He said, with me nodding. "Well, I best get going, I have a Zigzagoon to catch!" He said, walking off with a wave.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed!" Ash said, with me looking at him. "I didn't expect you to be a good trainer!" He said, with me scratching my head at him.

"I may be good, but I don't want to be a trainer, a Pokémon professor will do!" I said, with him smiling.

"Still, the amount of teamwork you two have is incredible, and you've only been together as long as we have!" May said, still holding Torchic, who was still asleep in her arms.

"You think?" I said, looking up at Ralts. "I just thought back to when I saw my sister going up against Lucian, he was a psychic type user!" I said, with them nodding. "When I left, he was going up against my sister for a second match, I didn't get to see it sadly, she is really awesome when she battles!" I said, smiling at the thought of my sister.

"My very first battle ends in defeat, and losing to a goofball like him, humiliating." May said as we started walking again.

"Forget about it, it was your first battle and your Pokémon was at a disadvantage!" Brock said, with me nodding.

"And with a little more experience, things will get much better, you'll see May!" Ash said, with Pikachu agreeing with him.

"Knickerbocker, naturalist, he makes me so mad! I cant wait for dad to pound on him, right Max!?" May said, turning around, with me doing the same, seeing that Max was missing.

"Max?" I called out, looking around, with me not seeing him. "Max!" I yelled, with the others doing the same. "Ralts, teleport around and see if you can find him!" I said, with Ralts nodding and vanishing.

"Good idea, and I'll have Taillow search from the sky!" Ash said, with me nodding as said Pokémon was sent out. "Taillow, help us find Max!" He said, with us watching as it took off. "We'll follow after Taillow!" Ash said, with us taking off.

"Ralts, if you hear me, when you find Max, teleport to Taillow and inform them on where Max is!" I thought, following behind Ash.

**Later**

Seeing Ralts teleport up, I watched as it landed on Talliow's back. "Looks like they found him!" I said, with Ash nodding.

"It's got to be him!" May said, running in front of me.

"Better hurry!" Brock said, with me nodding.

As we ran, we spotted Max surrounded by a lot of Zigzagoon's, with us coming to a stop. At first glance, it looked like they were attacking him, but they were eating the berries that he had on him. "Pikachu-"

"No, Ash, wait!" I said, stopping him. "Max is fine, he just attracted them with the berries that he has!" I pointed out, with me stepping forward. Reaching over the Zigzagoon's, I picked Max up, with the Zigzagoon's eating the berries while I made my retreat.

"That was a close call!" Brock said, with me setting Max down.

"And just what were you thinking, running off on your own?" I asked, pinching his ear, with him squirming. "You are too young to run around on your own, so don't even try thinking that you're not in trouble!" I said, pulling him over to May. "May, here's your brother!" I said, pushing the boy forward, with her hugging him.

"Wow, reminds me of Misty." Brock said, with me looking at him.

"Don't know who she is, but if she is a responsible person, then that is someone I could get along with!" I said, with them staying quiet.

"Wow, look at all these Zigzagoon's!" We heard, where we looked over and saw Nicolai wearing the Zigzagoon costume. "So, you guys were the ones who had the berries!" He said, with Max stepping forward.

"Actually, it was me." He said, his head hung low. "I'm sorry." He added, confusing us as to why he was apologizing.

**Later, after a good meal**

"So that's why you did all of this?" I asked, with Max nodding. "Max, you shouldn't of gone out of your way to sabotage his Pokémon hunting!" I said, with him keeping his head low. "Still, Zigzagoon's are friendly, but when angered, they will attack, the same with every other Pokémon." I said, with Brock nodding.

"Still, its good to know that you're safe!" May said, with us nodding our heads.

"Well, all's well that ends well!" Nicolai said, standing up and pointing at a random Zigzagoon. "You there, Zigzagoon, how about a battle!" He said, with it nodding. "Alright, change, now!" He said, tossing off the Zigzagoon costume and dawning the Mudkip one. Stepping aside with the others, we watched as they battled.

Feeling Ralts warm up, I sighed as I looked up at Ralts. 'Let me guess, Team Rocket?' I thought, looking in the direction that Ralts was looking at.

"Yes, I caught me a Zigzagoon!" I heard, just as Team Rocket came into View, with me seeing them snatch Mudkip, shocking everyone.

'Again, I should of warned everyone.' I thought, looking at everyone's shocked expression.

"Your Mudkip!" Ash said, followed by laughter from Team Rocket.

"I'm sorry, whos Mudkip did you say it was?" Jessie said, with me looking at them.

"Prepare for trouble, I know who I am!" Jessie said as she brushed her hair back a bit.

"And make it double, with your Knickerbocker scam!" James said as he looked down at us from the hot air balloon.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To pronounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now with your exposed knees or prepare fight!"

"Meowth, That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash pointed out, with me narrowing my eyes at them.

"Hey, give me back my Mudkip!" Nicolai demanded, with me placing my hands in my pockets.

"Not today!" Jessie said, leaning forward and over the edge.

"I maybe wearing pants, but I'm still a naturalist, I'm just naturally dishonest!" James said, crossing his arms as he looked down at us.

"Even though I'm not wearing pants at all, I'm a natural thief!" Meowth said, controlling the arm that held Mudkip.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt them!" Ash said, with me knowing that would knock them down, with Pikachu jumping off Ash's shoulder and shooting a bolt at them.

"Back atcha!" James said, followed by the bolt getting absorbed and sent back down to us, but it missed.

"What!?" Ash said in shock, with me looking at Meowth.

"How's that feel?" Jessie taunted.

"The shocks on you this time!" James added with a smirk.

"At least we're keeping up with current events!" Meowth said, with me looking up at Ralts.

'Ralts, think you could break that machine?' I thought, with it shaking its head.

"It's both too far and too hard for me to break." Ralts said, with me nodding and looking back at them.

"Bye!" They said, with me trying to think of something.

"Change!" I heard, with me looking at Nicolai, seeing him dawning an Aipam costume and giving chase, heading towards the mountains.

Looking at the Zigzagoon's, we watched as they started digging, with me understanding and placing Ralts down. "Come on, lets get our hands dirty!" I said, with Ralts nodding and we started helping them dig.

"What are you doing?" May asked, with me looking at her.

"The Zigzagoon understand how Nicolai feels, and are trying to help!" I said, with Brock nodding.

"Alright, Taillow, use Peck Attack!" Ash called out, with me watching Taillow fly towards Team Rocket while I got out of the hole.

We watched as Team Rocket came falling down into the hole, where I started tossing the dirt back in. "Hey, just what do you think you're doing!?" Jessie yelled, with me looking down at them.

"Well, I'm filling in a grave, isn't it obvious?" I asked, still tossing in the dirt, with me watching them climbing out. "Crap, and here I thought it would of been the end!" I said, a large smile on my face. "Whatever am I going to do with you?" I asked, crossing my arms and shaking my head.

"We'll teach you not to mess with us!" Jessie said, tossing a poke ball out, with Arbak coming out.

"You too!" James said, with Wheezing coming out as well.

"Really." I said, looking at them with a blank expression on my face. "Don't make me laugh." I said, confusing them. "Ralts, use Confusion on them and send them back!" I said, with them looking down at the Pokémon that was standing in front of them. They watched as Ralts placed its hands on its head and tossed the two Pokémon back, knocking them into Team Rocket.

"Now, Pikachu, Thunder Attack, go!" Ash said, with said Pokémon calling down a large thunderbolt, sending them flying once more.

"Until next time!?" I called out, waving at them as they flew off into the distance.


End file.
